


A Military Neccessity

by 2lieutenant



Category: The Rat Patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lieutenant/pseuds/2lieutenant
Summary: Moffitt is not quite himself.





	A Military Neccessity

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rat Patrol or profit from writing.

The Rat Patrol set up camp for the night. Moffitt took out his teakettle and poured some water from his canteen into it. He went to get out his tea, but found it wasn't there. He rather frantically went through the rest of his things in an effort to find the tea. He gave up his search and went to Troy.  
"Do you know where my tea is?"  
"No. Did you lose it?"  
Moffitt drew back indignantly. "I don't lose things, Troy. You know that. I always have a specific place for everything."  
"That is true," Troy admitted, "Maybe Tully took it. He sometimes drinks a cup."  
Moffitt called to Tully, "Did you take my tea? I had it this morning before we left."  
Tully looked at his feet. "Well..."  
"Well what?"  
"Christina and I wanted a cup. Our army doesn't supply us with tea, you know. I guess I forgot to put it back. I'm really sorry, Sarge."  
"What am I going to do without my tea, Tully?"  
"Drink coffee?" Tully asked hopefully.  
"Drink that sludge? No thank you. Tea is calming and relaxing. It's also hot and comforting. It's a military necessity. All the chaps in my unit drink copious amounts of tea. We used to have regular tea breaks. I need the tea, Tully. I won't be in my best mood in the morning if I can't have it. You don't have any of it with you?"  
"No. Sorry, Sarge."  
"I'll guess I'll have to wait until we get back. But I'm warning you, I'm going to be a bit off tomorrow."  
His words proved to be uncannily true. Tully had a hard time believing the man was actually Moffitt. Moffitt was tired and in a bad mood. He grew impatient rather quickly and had trouble keeping awake. At one point Hitch asked him if he wanted any coffee. He received a glare in response.  
When they finally got back to the base, the first thing Moffitt did was to go to Christina's quarters and retrieve his tea. He knocked on her door frantically, and barely waited for her "Come in," before he opened the door and asked, "Where is my tea?"  
Christina smiled, "Well, hello to you too."  
"Hi. Now can I please have my tea back?"  
"It's over there by the cup."  
He rushed over to his tea and quickly brewed himself a cup. After he had finished it, his demeanor relaxed significantly and he became his old self again.  
"I'm never going anywhere without making sure my tea is with me." He turned to Christina, "If you or Tully want a cup, ask next time. I'm afraid I had to put everyone through experiencing me without my tea."  
From the doorway Troy commented, "It wasn't pretty."  
"Hey, I did warn you."  
Hitch grinned, "After this, I'll always make sure to ask if Moffitt has his tea. I don't want to relive today's experience ever."

Author's Note: I am the same way if I can't have my tea. Tea and coffee are quite addictive, so going without can feel disconcerting.


End file.
